The semiconductor industry currently uses different types of semiconductor-based imagers, including charge-coupled devices (CCD) and CMOS imager devices. Because of the inherent limitations in CCD technology, CMOS imagers have been increasingly used as low-cost imaging devices. A fully compatible CMOS sensor technology enabling a higher level of integration of an image array with associated processing circuits is beneficial for many digital applications.
A CMOS image sensor circuit includes a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including a photoconversion device, for example, a photogate, photoconductor, or a photodiode for accumulating photo-generated charge in a doped portion of the substrate. A readout circuit is connected to each pixel cell and includes at least an output transistor, which receives photo-generated charges, typically from a doped floating diffusion region, and produces an output signal which is periodically read-out through an optional row select access transistor. The imager may optionally include a transistor for transferring charge from the photoconversion device to the floating diffusion region or the floating diffusion region may be directly connected to or part of he photoconversion device. A transistor is also conventionally provided for resetting the diffusion region to a predetermined charge level before it receives the photoconverted charges.
Exemplary CMOS imaging circuits, processing steps for fabrication thereof, and detailed descriptions of the functions of various CMOS elements of an imaging circuit are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,630 to Rhodes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,868 to Rhodes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,366 to Rhodes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,652 to Rhodes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,524 to Rhodes, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,333,205 to Rhodes. The disclosures of each of the foregoing patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
In a conventional CMOS imager, the active elements of a pixel cell perform the necessary functions of: (1) photon to charge conversion; (2) accumulation of image charge; (3) transfer of charge to the floating diffusion node accompanied by charge amplification; (4) resetting the floating diffusion node to a known state before the transfer of charge to it; (5) selection of a pixel for readout; and (6) output and amplification of signals representing the reset state and a pixel charge signal. The photo-generated charge may be amplified when it moves from the initial charge accumulation region to the floating diffusion node through a transfer transistor. The charge at the floating diffusion node is converted to a pixel output voltage by a source follower output transistor.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a known CMOS active pixel sensor (APS) 10 design used in many applications contains a photodiode 12 for producing charges which are gated by a transfer transistor 14 from the photodiode 12 for storage at a diffusion region 16. The transfer transistor 14 is illustrated as having an effective electrical length L for inhibiting current leakage of the photo-generated charge from the photodiode 12 to the diffusion region 16 when the transfer transistor 14 is inactive.
While CMOS sensors excel in photon-to-charge conversion under moderate lighting conditions, CMOS sensors suffer in low light conditions. CMOS sensor sensitivity to light is decreased because part of each pixel 18 is partially occupied with circuitry 20 other than the photodiode 12. The percentage of a pixel devoted to collecting light is called the pixel's “fill factor.” While charge-coupled devices (CCDs) have nearly a 100% fill factor, CMOS sensors have much less. The lower the fill factor, the less sensitive the sensor becomes.
Another known problem with the conventional CMOS APS design is undesirable charge leakage that occurs between the photodiode and the diffusion region. As advances in resolution of imaging devices cause reductions in device dimensions, the charge leakage problem becomes even more pronounced. Furthermore, the charge leakage problem through the transfer transistor may not simply be addressed by proportionally increasing the area within the pixel that is allocated to the transfer transistor because the fill factor of the pixel is even further reduced.
There is a need, therefore, to have a CMOS sensor that exhibits reduced charge leakage between the photodiode and the floating diffusion region. There is also a need to have a transfer transistor that limits the amount of leakage between the photodiode and the diffusion region in a CMOS sensor while retaining an acceptable fill factor for the pixel.